Lady from the Past
by darksoul-of-the-mind
Summary: what if Sesshoumaru fell in love with a girl, whom is thought to be died? what happens when she come back to him? read to find out. R


As a 5 year old girl with long red hair, crystal blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt and bight red pants sat be hind a water fall crying. Her mother had just died in a battle to save her life. Her father had killed her mother in front of her eyes.

On the other side of the water fall, Isabo the last proctor unicorn with long sliver hair, clear sliver-blue eyes. She stood around 6'3" and has 4 kids. Her newest mate is Lord Inutaishou, he was the leader of the dog demon clan.

Sesshomaru the oldest of all 4 kids was 6 years old. His hair was slightly passed his shoulders. His eyes were brightly gold and showed some emotions in then. He wore a white kimono with pink flowers on the shoulders. His pet dragon's name was Ah-Un

Akira was 5 years of age. She had short hair blue hair and gold-blue eyes. Like her brother she was strong and proud, never afraid of anything. She wore a soft pink kimono. She had a pet snake named Damon.

Ayame was 3 years old and was like Akira's shadow. She had the same gold-blue eyes and short blue hair. She wore a bright pink kimono. She had a pet two tailed cat named Kimi.

Boten was Isabo's seconded son. He was the first one to have his mother's eyes and his hair was sliver with blue strikes in it. He wasn't a fighter like Sesshomaru and Akira was but he could still hold his own in a fight if he had to. He was 4 years old.

The four kids were playing tag in the field by the waterfall were the young girl sat crying softly. Sesshomaru stop running when he heard crying from behind the waterfall. He went behind the waterfall and saw her.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked putting his hand one her shoulder. He felt like licking her tears way but didn't.

"No, now leave me alone" she cried on and turned away from him.

"My name is Sesshomaru, what's yours?" Sesshomaru asked wiping her tears way with his hand.

"My name is Avala. I'm the daughter of the king of the easterner land. It's nice to meet you." Avala said, smiling for the first time since her mother's death. Sesshomaru took Avala's hand and lead her to were his mother sat.

"mom this is Avala. Is it okay if she stays with us?" Sesshomaru asked. Isabo's eyes went wide hearing Avala's name.

"Sure" Isabo said knowing something bad had happened. "OKAY KIDS TIME TO GO HOME!" Isabo called out to her kids. They all came to were their mother stood awaiting them.

"Mother, who is this?" Akira asked as Avala hid behind Sesshomaru.

"This Avala she'll be staying with us for awhile" Isabo said looking at Sesshomaru, who was still holding her hand. In the short time they were together they had a bound that was hard to break now. Sesshomaru was protective of her and Avala would have Sesshomaru in a good mood all of the time went she was around him. All of the dog demon clan saw this and know that they would be mates early on. With new additions to Isabo and Inutaishou's family.

a few years later

Chika and Fujita were twins. Chika had long sliver hair while Fujita had short sliver hair. Their eyes were gold and they both wore leather out fits. They were 18 years of age.

Ringo was 17 years of age and had short sliver hair and blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt and black pants.

Michi and Ronan where twins also. Michi was a tomboy and never wore girl's clothes ever. They had short blue hair and blue-gold eyes. They were 15 years of age.

Akina was the last to be born. She was 13 years old and had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She wore a light blue dress that Avala picked up in the human world for her.By then Isabo had left.

"Have you guys seen Av around?" Akira asked now 21 years of age.

"She went hurting this morning for dinner, she should be back soon" Sesshomaru said reading a book about dragons that Avala picked up for him in the human world on one of her little trips.

"Sesshomaru, you know she is always back before noon and it's getting late in the after noon." Boten said writing a poem for him mate.

"I'm getting worried" Akira said sitting down in her mates arms.

"Your not getting worried about me, are you?" Avala soft but strong voice rang out.

"Sit down Av I'll bring dinner in" Boten said getting up, but Sesshomaru stopped him and got up to get to bring the large demon in and got Avala to help him.

"I'm cooking" Ayame said really happy in what Avala brought back.

"You killed that thing on your own? Did you get hurt?" Akira asked shocked as hell.

"Av……AV" Sesshomaru called out as Av fell backwards into him arms. Sesshomaru laid her down and lifted her shirt up off her wound. The skin started to turn blue-black and the blood flow had slowed down quite a bit. Chika kneeled down and started to heal her wound and remove any poison it in. Sesshomaru never left her side. He still held her hand when she got sick or hurt.

"You know Sesshie, every one is shocked that your not mated to her yet" Boten said looking at his brother as he said that.

"What make you say that Av is like a sister to me, not some one I would love" Sesshomaru said that as Av woke up and looked at the wall.

"Dinner is done" Ayame said walking into the room with some dinner on her plate. Everyone but Av go up to eat.

"It's good to see you wake Av but you should get something to eat" Chika said seeing Av wake after she come back in with some food.

"I'm not hunger rate now" Av said keeping a mask up which had been appearing more and more lately. By now every one was back in the room now. Av looked away from Sesshomaru but didn't move just in case her wound reopened.

"Av, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked noticing Av wasn't talking to him, not talking for that matter.

"Yeah just thinking that's all" Av said still not looking at anyone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sesshomaru asked putting his hand on her forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru" Av said using Sesshomaru's full name for the first time in a long time.

"Now I know you're not okay" Sesshomaru said picking Av up and bringing her to her room.

"Leave me alone" Av said turning her back to him.

"If I did that you would have died long ago" Sesshomaru said sitting down beside her on her bed.

"You know when Mother left we started to play parents…" Av said very quietly.

"Yeah I know, so where are you going with this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I heard you and Boten talking….."Av's voice trailed off.

"I see, then you know how I think of you then" Sesshomaru said not knowing how Av felt about him.

"Did you know how badly it hurt me when you said that to Boten and I heard? Sess I fell in love with you since the day we fist meet. I should have never opened up if I know I was going to be hurt like this." Av said trying not to cry.

When Sesshomaru smelled her tears he had the urge to lick then away again. He always had the urge to do this when she cried, and it was only when she cried he that that urge. This time Sesshomaru pulled Av beneath him and lick her tears way. After her tears had stopped he pulled back.

"Please don't cry any more. It hurt to see you in pain. I never wanted you to hear that. I'm sorry" Sesshomaru said kissing her neck.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Av said started to pant and ark to his kisses.

"I told you Sesshie loved her" Chika whispered to Fujita and both Sesshomaru and Avala heard them.

"Go to bed you two, cause if we have to come out there you to will really have something to worry about" Sesshomaru said still kissing Av's neck. The two ran to their room.

"Sess stop I'm tired and my body is sore." Av said loving the feeling Sess was giving her, but the poison in her body was making her fall asleep. Sess hated to stop but he did and hugged Av.

"Night my love" Sesshomaru said finally admitting his love to her. Soon then every one was asleep in the den.

later that night

BOOM! Every one woke up. "What was that?" Sesshomaru asked. Av got up to her weapon and garbed Sess as they ran out ove the room. They went to the front of the den to find Ryuukoysusei destroy the other dens. "Av get a shield up, protect the den" Sesshomaru yelled charging at Ryuukoysusei.

By the time Isabo got there to the den was destroyed, and only Sesshomaru could be found. "Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Isabo said hugging Sesshomaru.

"Where's Avala, she was by the den when…… Oh God No, she got killed when the den collapse she couldn't get out." Sesshomaru said just as Inutaishou run passed them, then Isabo fallowed. For the first time every Sesshomaru cried for the ones he lost to night. Only he, Akina and Inu-yasha were the last dog demons left. He got up and went to were him and Avala first meet.

A/N: so what do ya think should i writte the second chapter or what?


End file.
